


Better Than Fiction

by DiamondWings



Series: I am: NOT small [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Bang Chan, But don't let those tags fool you, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Woojin, canonverse, chan is all of us who use this archive, except there is a little plot bc come on, fic reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Chan and Woojin are exploring the woochan tag on AO3. Especially the smut fics catch their attention, but where is the fun in only reading about the good stuff when the other is literally right there?





	Better Than Fiction

Chan was sitting in his room, on his bed, laptop on his knees, and browsing through a very specific website that had his attention on most days now whenever he had some spare minutes. He had known it existed for a long time, that place where people came together to post and read fanfiction, but only recently had he made the connection that _hey_ , now there was a chance that people were writing fanfiction about _him!_

He’d been delighted when he thought to check for the first time if there was any fanfiction about him and the rest of Stray Kids and was met with over five thousand entries.

The next logical step for him had been to check if there was any fanfiction about him and Woojin, of course, and well, almost one thousand entries wasn’t too shabby, now was it. From the very start, he was sure the woochan tag would provide him with plenty of entertainment for a good while, and he wasn’t wrong. Especially those fics with the lovely tag _smut_ held him captivated for considerable lengths of time, even if not all of them were exactly his cup of tea.

He was so immersed in trying to find another good smutty fic about himself and his boyfriend, that he completely missed said boyfriend joining him in the room until he sat down next to him.

“What are you doing?” Woojin asked curiously, resting his chin on Chan’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his middle.

Chan leaned into his hold but didn’t tear his gaze away from his screen.

“Searching for some fanfiction about us.” He answered, nodding at the screen.

“Oh? Anything interesting?”

“That’s what I’m trying to see. The last chapter for that really long, really good multi-chaptered one I told you about last week went up earlier, and it had the perfect ending, but I’m not ready to get invested in another long one like that just yet. I was thinking of looking for something short and spicy for now.”

Woojin hummed in understanding, reading the tags over Chan’s shoulder.

“What about that one? _Pwp_ meant porn without plot, right? And it’s only three thousand words…”

Chan nodded in confirmation and clicked on the title of the fic Woojin had pointed at. They began to read in silence, making their way through the whole set up, a bit of foreplay, until-

“’Small dick?!’” Woojin snorted in amusement and incredulity before lowering one of his hands to the front of Chan’s sweatpants and cupping the bulge he could feel there. “They can’t possibly mean _this_ , right?! If this is small, then what is _big_ for them?!”

Chan laughed, swatting halfheartedly at Woojin’s hand with no actual intention to dislodge it.

“It seems to be a thing in fanfiction, to make me small-dicked. And the bottom, most of the time.”

Woojin shook his head, still bewildered. How come someone would think of his Channie as _small_?! Bottom, ok, but-…

“If only they knew the true reason why _I_ am the one bottoming most of the time, huh?” Chan asked with a chuckle, likely reading Woojin’s thoughts on his face.

Woojin snorted, biting teasingly at Chan’s shoulder before kissing the spot.

“If only we had enough time for the extensive prep I need to accommodate you more often…”

Chan hummed in agreement, pulling his shoulder forward and away from Woojin’s teeth when he bit at it again, and clicking out of the fic to choose another one.

“Well, we wouldn’t need that much time if you weren’t too lazy to pre-prep on your own… We could switch way more often if you did.”

Woojin pouted, both at the loss of Chan’s shoulder to nibble on and Chan’s words.

“But it’s no fun by myself...” Then, his pout morphed into a content grin as a thought hit him. “Thankfully, you don’t have a problem prepping on your own, though!”

Chan rolled his eyes, shifting in Woojin’s hold as he tried to get more comfortable to start reading the new fic he’d opened, and inadvertently bucking into Woojin’s hand that was still resting on his crotch. For good measure, he repeated the motion once more, straight away. It just felt really nice, sue him!

They read in silence for a while, until Woojin spoke up again.

“Wow, you’re submissive in this one... They got me down pretty well, but you… Nope, I just don’t see that ever happening! And what’s with all the hyung-calling?”

Chan laughed.

“The hyung-calling got you? Hold on, I’ve got something for you!”

He opened another tab, went on the website and started a new search, clicking on the first fic that popped up. Woojin’s eyes widened as he skimmed over the title and tags, sputtering.

“Captain kink?! Oh boy… Well I guess you brought that one onto yourself!”

Chan laughed again, nodding.

“I did, didn’t I?”

Woojin shok his head, nodding at the fic.

“Is it a good one?”

Chan hummed in affirmation.

“Pretty damn hot. Inspiring, even.”

Woojin snorted, giving Chan a calculating look.

“I’m _not_ calling you captain!”

Chan pouted, and Woojin shoved him.

“Forget it! Go back to our tag, I want to see more.”

Chan complied, exiting out of the fic they had been reading and continued to scroll where they had left off.

“Omega Chan, huh?” Woojin pointed out suddenly, and Chan stopped scrolling.

“Yeah, there’s a bunch of those. I gotta say, though, they are on to something with that self-lubrication trope… Interesting concept, if you ask me.”

Woojin laughed heartily.

“Who’s being lazy now?!”

Chan joined his laughter, not disagreeing. He clicked the fic, though, and they started reading. It was a short one-shot, quick to read, and they were through it in no time. It was a good one, despite it’s shortness, though, and they were both not left unaffected, Woojin could tell by the hardness forming under his hand in Chan’s sweatpants.

“Are you wet already, too?” Woojin murmured in Chan’s ear, cupping his bulge firmer and brushing his lips against Chan’s ear as he spoke.

Chan hummed in delight at the feeling of Woojin’s hand and lips on him, a shiver running through his whole body at his actions. He still leaned away and turned his head to face Woojin with a fake-coy expression as he looked at him from under his lashes.

“I’m afraid not, Woojinnie. Looks like you still have to get us the lube.”

Woojin sighed with exaggerated dramatics.

“Damn shame. And here I thought I’d get to keep my hands clean for once…”

Chan snorted, sitting up straighter again.

“As if you don’t enjoy teasing the hell out of me with those stupidly large hands of yours…!”

Woojin thought about it for just a moment before admitting to it.

“Ok, yeah, true. It’s pretty hot to see you all desperate and needy, _begging_ for my cock…”

His words earned him a hit to his shoulder.

“I don’t _beg_!”

Woojin raised an eyebrow, and Chan scoffed, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Looks like you have been reading a bit too much fanfiction, too, and are mixing up fiction and reality now.”

Woojin only smirked and increased the pressure of his hand on Chan’s crotch and hardening dick momentarily, making Chan gasp.

“Oh, am I now?”

Chan shuddered when Woojin shifted his hand, causing friction through the material of his pants. He didn’t really want to, but he ended up swatting Woojin’s hand off for good; only so he could place the laptop on the floor carefully and turn fully around to face Woojin on the bed, though.

“I _don’t beg!_ And you damn well know it!” He shoved at Woojin, who followed Chan’s lead and let himself be pushed back onto the mattress willingly. Chan straddled him swiftly, bracing himself above Woojin and glaring down at him.

Woojin smirked softly and pushed himself up slightly to catch Chan’s lips with his own, and immediately Chan’s glare died as he became too busy chasing Woojin’s lips with his own. The kiss was too short to become heated in the way Chan loved it, but a content sigh escaped him nonetheless when he came up for air. As he did, he took the chance to pull away far enough to reach down between them and cup Woojin through his pants.

As he’d expected, and most definitely hoped, Woojin was already hard, too, and he shrugged when he met Chan’s searching gaze.

 “Uncharacteristically submissive or not, you know I love to hear you, so reading about you moaning and whimpering and whatnot still did it for me.”

Chan laughed quietly and grinded down on Woojin, who inhaled sharply.

“Likewise, dear.” He murmured into his ear, and Woojin’s hands flew up to Chan’s hips. He held him still for a moment, finding his gaze.

“Now?” He asked, uncertainty but also hope in his voice, and Chan thought about it for just a moment, then got off the bed and hurried to the door, stripping a sock off his foot and putting it on the handle on the outside.

“Now.” He answered after closing the door and turning back around, and Woojin smiled like a cat who got the cream, sitting up.

They got rid of their clothes quickly, clambering right back into bed. In no time, they found back to their previous positions, with Chan straddling Woojin, pushing him down onto the bed, kissing him senseless as he braced himself against the mattress for leverage to teasingly grind down on the older.

Woojin’s hands roamed over Chan’s body hungrily, searching for all the spots he knew drove Chan wild, finding them one by one yet saving the best for last and working the beautiful sounds tumbling off Chan’s lips into a steady crescendo.

Chan rewarded his efforts not just with the symphony of lustful noises, but also with some very well executed hip-rolls that got them both exactly the friction they needed. One particular hip-roll paired with a slight nibble on Woojin’s lower lip finally managed to lure a downright sultry moan out of Woojin, and Chan decided this was enough of the aimless foreplay.

Thankfully, Woojin’s thoughts went along the same lines, and his gaze wandered to the bedside table. Chan followed his gaze with his eyes, and it only took him a second to decide that no, he didn’t want Woojin to move from his current position; and so, he boxed his hips in tightly between his legs, leaning over to retrieve the lube himself to hand it to the man underneath him.

While Woojin pried the bottle open and poured lube over his fingers, coating them in the slippery substance and warming it up that way, Chan sat back on Woojin’s middle, grinding slowly down on him as he waited. As soon as he deemed Woojin had played long enough with the lube, he lifted himself up again, though, bracing his hands on the mattress next to Woojin’s head once more to give the other room to reach down between his spread legs.

Woojin coated Chan’s entrance generously with the lube from his fingers, and pushed a testing finger against his rim. It gave way almost immediately, and Woojin stopped short, looking up to find Chan’s gaze.

“You’re loose.” He remarked, and Chan shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’ve been reading a lot recently. Sometimes I get bothered and you aren’t always there to satisfy my needs. So, I gotta do what I gotta do myself.”

Woojin chuckled, finally prodding at Chan’s entrance further, and one finger slipped in easily. Chan shifted a little, but just to give Woojin more room to move his hand.

“And when was the last time you did what you had to do?”

“Late last night. I read in the car on the way home. It was one where I was with Minho, but then you joined in on the fun one time. It was… quite interesting.”

Woojin rose an eyebrow at that, tilting his head.

“Both of us with Minho? Hmm… Tell me more about it?” He asked, starting to push a second finger in, and Chan immediately ground down to meet it, but shook his head.

“Not now. I’ll send you the link - _ah!_ \- later. I wouldn’t do it justice talking about it now.”

Woojin chuckled, and another moan tumbled past Chan’s lips when he shifted his fingers around inside him, teasing just the edges of his prostate.

“Distracted much?” Woojin asked with a chuckle, and Chan narrowed his eyes at him.

“Fuck you.”

Woojin hummed cheekily, reaching his free hand behind Chan’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss; despite his harsh words, Chan followed all too willingly.

“I’d much rather fuck _you_.” He added, slightly breathless, when he pulled out of the kiss again, and Chan rolled his eyes, both in exasperation and a flaring hint of desperation.

“We’re never gonna get there at the pace you’re taking to prep me.” He complained, gasping breathlessly immediately after when Woojin added a third finger. Chan let out a strangled moan, followed by a series of fuck-fuck-fuck’s, fisting the sheet next to Woojin’s head and screwing his eyes shut.

“Better?” Woojin couldn’t help but ask teasingly, but he got a genuine answer in return.

“Fuck, yes!” Chan hummed, shuddering when Woojin spread his three fingers inside him, and rocked down against them.

“Ready?” Woojin asked eventually, after only so much as maybe another minute; to Chan, it felt like forever, though.

“Ready. _So_ fucking ready.” Was Chan’s desperate answer, and Woojin removed his fingers from inside him. He used the excess lube on his hand to coat his dick, holding it steady as Chan lowered himself down on him.

Despite using three fingers to prep Chan, Woojin’s dick was still a whole other category, and Chan had to go slow about taking Woojin in. Hew let out a wanton moan when he managed to sheath the head, giving himself a little break before he pulled off just the tiniest of bits, just to sink down further than before.

Woojin lay still, giving Chan time to go at his own pace, until he was balls deep inside him. Chan was grateful for it, too. He loved the slight burn of Woojin stretching him open with his dick in the beginning; he even loved it when it burned more (sadly, Woojin refused to fuck him if he didn’t deem him prepped enough, so he only got that special treat every other blue moon), but it had to be him controlling how much of that burn he wanted to feel, and for how long.

This time around, it dissipated way too fast for Chan’s liking, and he started to roll his hips in earnest way sooner than he usually would.

Woojin’s eyes fluttered shut, his whole being concentrating on where he was buried in Chan and focusing on matching his rhythm.

The pace Chan set was nearly brutal, though, and soon Woojin was concentrating more on making sure he didn’t come just yet than on anything else.

“If you want me to last, you have to slow down, babe…” he grit out eventually, and Chan slowed down; with a small pout, but much to Woojin’s relief. He opened his eyes, laughing at Chan’s pout, and cupped his face with his clean hand, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb before running his hand to the back of Chan’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss again.

The new position caused him to slip further out of Chan, and he used the fact Chan wasn’t pushing him into the mattress anymore to rock up into him himself. Chan let out a loud moan, his arms giving way under him, chest collapsing against Woojin’s as he fisted the sheets and buried his forehead against his shoulder. The pace Woojin was going at was perfect, and so was the angle, the intensity… perfect to drive him mad!

Before long, he pushed himself up again, until he was sitting upright on Woojin, his cock deep, deep inside him, filling him up impossibly. Woojin wiped his dirty hand off on the sheets and took Chan’s hands in his own, interlacing their fingers, elbows firmly planted on the mattress to give Chan leverage to hold himself up and help him grind down as hard and deep and fast and at what angle he liked best.

Chan always knew best what he liked, and he took it for himself; all Woojin had to do was cant his hips up at the right angle so Chan could take him in the deepest and stay like that. And Woojin was completely fine with that. He loved watching Chan ride himself undone on top of him, loved watching his face, loved-…

Loved Chan, and-…

It was all too much: Chan clenching around him, Chan looking devastatingly beautiful with his mouth hanging slightly open, eyes screwed shut in concentration and head thrown back as he chased his high. It was so, _so_ hard to keep himself from coming!

And then, Chan’s rhythm started to falter, and Woojin let go of one of Chan’s hands to wrap it around his cock instead. Chan braced his now free hand behind him on Woojin’s thigh, and the angle at which Woojin entered Chan changed yet again.

Woojin worked his hand on Chan’s cock fast and with purpose, unable to stay still for any longer as he started fucking up into Chan again, too. The latter was, on one hand, close to exhaustion, and on the other so wound up and so close to his own high he couldn’t keep up a rhythm for his life anymore.

“W-wooj…” Chan stuttered, voice breaking half way through, and Woojin grit his teeth, desperately trying not to come before Chan.

“Come for me, baby.” Woojin managed to pant out, and Chan started to move again, slamming himself down on Woojin’s cock falteringly.

Between Woojin inside him and around him, under and in front of him, it didn’t take Chan that much longer to come undone with a strangled cry, coating Woojin’s fingers and both their stomachs in his hot and sticky release.  

“That’s it, baby, let it all out…” Woojin panted breathlessly as he worked him through it, not slowing his own pace, and soon Chan let go of his hand and fell forward against Woojin’s chest, trembling.

Woojin let go of his cock, wiping his hand off on the sheets once again, (they had to change them anyways now), to hold Chan’s hips steady as he fucked up into him a few more times, bringing himself impossibly close to his own high.

“Where?” He panted out in an almost panicked tone, unable to form more words when he was this close to hitting his own high.

Thankfully, Chan knew exactly what he meant.

“Inside…!” He answered without missing a beat, shaking from oversensitivity but holding himself still where Woojin needed him.

Finally, Woojin’s rhythm faltered, too, and after just three, four more strokes, he cried out, holding Chan down as he spilled inside of him, legs kicking blindly underneath Chan while the rest of his body arched off the bed and shook with the force of his climax. Chan clenched around him on purpose, now that he was able to catch his breath all too willing to tease Woojin back in his sensitive state, and Woojin whimpered, shuddering, before he, too, lay still, panting under Chan.

“Fucking hell, Chan…” Woojin breathed eventually, as soon as he managed to catch his breath, too, and Chan laughed quietly.

“Don’t laugh, you idiot.” Woojin grumbled, but it only caused Chan to laugh more. “Why not; I’m happy. Would you rather I cry?” Woojin shook his head, rolling his eyes, but smiled fondly, running a hand through his hair.

“Of course not, silly. Are you gonna move?” Chan shook his head, not moving otherwise.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.”

Woojin pushed at him gently, though.

“Chan, we’re gross. Move.”

Chan shook his head again.

“No. You can move if you want to, but I won’t.”

Woojin groaned, just slightly exasperated at Chan.

“You’re unbelievable.”

He then shifted so he slid out of Chan carefully, who grumbled in discomfort, and rolled Chan onto the bed beside him, but Chan still held on tight to him, snuggled against his side. Woojin huffed, but said nothing as he reached for the tissues on the bedside table and started cleaning himself off.

Chan jumped when Woojin dropped a wad of dry tissues on his stomach.

“Aren’t you gonna clean up?”

 “I did almost all the work earlier, and now I have to clean up, too. There is no justice in this world.” He grumbled halfheartedly, and it almost sounded like a whine, but he took the tissues from Woojin nonetheless and wiped at himself sloppily.

Woojin chuckled, taking the tissues back to clean him up instead as soon as he realized all Chan was doing was make more of a mess than he was already. Chan hummed appreciatively, letting go of Woojin to allow him to move and otherwise lying pretty boneless on the bed while Woojin cleaned up and got up to throw the used tissues away. When he came back, he pulled the blanket over the both of them, and Chan smiled contently, eyes closed as he snuggled back against Woojin’s side, long arms wrapped securely around him to make sure he didn’t wander off again.

Woojin ran a hand through his hair, turning his head to capture his lips with his own, engaging him in a slow, lazy kiss. Chan pulled away eventually, letting go of Woojin to lie on his back, but still used his shoulder as pillow for his head, and there was hardly a place down their sides that wasn’t touching -practically melting- into each other.

 “You know… There might some really good fiction out there, but… no matter how accurate or not, _this_ will always be better than any of it.” Chan mused as he scrutinized the ceiling unseeingly.

Next to him, Woojin, groaned.

“Really now? That’s what you’re thinking about right now? You are the worst!”

Chan laughed.

“Well, why not? It’s not too far-fetched. Besides, the way we just did it? It reminds me of one I read a while back, something to do with a leg work-out…”

Woojin groaned again, turning onto his side to cover Chan’s mouth with a hand.

“Oh, shut up, you…!”

When Chan laughed under his hand, he decided to remove it again, replacing it with his own mouth. Now that, that was always an effective method to shut Chan up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There are exactly three actual fics referenced in this story, and the writers have been notified and are aware of the references. None of the instances in which the characters refer to a fic that isn't their cup of tea in any way refer to actual fics. Also, if you disagree with any of the opinions expressed in this fic, that is your right and I hope they make you happy, but do not argue with me on them for I won't be swayed! That being said, hope you enjoyed the ride ;)


End file.
